


The Adventures of Piecetale Chara and Flowey!!

by PercyIsHere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, feels? MAbye?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: PieceTale isnt a very popular AU, but it's a good one. You'll learn more in the story~Some of these are based off of roleplays from Undertale Amino (Check it out!!)





	The Adventures of Piecetale Chara and Flowey!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undertale Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Undertale+Fandom).



> ~(^-^)~

I promise, ill update this into an actual chapter. Im at school rn XD


End file.
